


Desafio Aceito

by Ocarina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina
Summary: Treinar era tudo o que Hinata queria. Porém, ao decidir ajudá-lo a atingir o seu objetivo, Kageyama não imaginava que aquele treino culminaria em um novo desafio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Desafio Aceito

— Mais uma vez! — Hinata berrou, fazendo a sua voz ecoar por todo o ginásio.

Os ponteiros do relógio na parede indicavam as nove horas da noite. Cansados, os demais jogadores do time permaneciam largados pela quadra, sem a mesma disposição do colega, cuja energia parecia ser ilimitada.

— Já chega, Hinata! Estamos nisso há horas! — Tanaka rebateu. Cedendo ao peso de seu próprio corpo, desabou no chão, deixando uma enorme mancha de suor no piso — Eu tô calejado em lugares que eu nem sabia que era possível ter calos!

— Você nunca se cansa, Shoyo? — Sugawara então perguntou num misto de choque e indignação.

— Por favor! Só mais uma vez! — Hinata choramingou, pedindo como um cão sem dono — Sinto que ainda preciso melhorar a minha recepção!

— Isso é óbvio — Tsukishima retrucou — Mas ficar treinando até meia noite não vai fazer nenhum milagre. Já praticamos demais por hoje. O melhor a fazer agora é descansar. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Antes que os demais tivessem chance de responder, Tsukishima já abria a porta do ginásio, desaparecendo pela passagem em seguida.

— Também já vamos — Daichi anunciou e, acompanhado de Asahi, levantou do chão para recolher os seus pertences — Já tá muito tarde. Nem quero saber o que Ukai vai dizer se descobrir que o desobedecemos. Já era pra termos ido há muito tempo.

— E você, Nishinoya? — Hinata perguntou esperançoso.

O líbero bocejou, fechando lentamente as pálpebras.

— Foi mal, Hinata. Mas é impossível acompanhar o seu ritmo. Até mesmo pra mim.

Desanimado, Hinata viu cada um de seus colegas de time ir embora. Um a um, eles se despediram, deixando-o sozinho. Até mesmo Kageyama, que sempre o acompanhava, ainda que fosse por puro despeito, não estava mais presente. No entanto, a chateação de Hinata não era com os seus amigos, mas sim consigo mesmo. Eles estavam treinando desde às duas horas da tarde e, mesmo assim, ele não tinha progredido como gostaria. O jogo seria em menos de um dia e ele ainda tinha muito o que melhorar. Qual era o seu problema, afinal?

De ombros caídos, Hinata recolheu a bola do chão, sabendo que sozinho não poderia fazer mais nada ali. Angustiado e decidido a ir embora, porém, levou um susto ao ouvir a voz inconfundível de Kageyama vinda da entrada. A irritação habitual no seu tom se mantinha presente.

— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Kageyama? — confuso, ele observou Tobio retornar, deixando a sua mala jogada em um canto qualquer da quadra — Eu é que pergunto. Você não tava indo embora?

— Mudei de ideia.

— Mas por quê?

Ele desviou o olhar, forçando uma expressão séria.

— Porque você está certo. Tem mesmo que melhorar essa sua recepção desastrosa.

Hinata quis xingá-lo, mas não foi capaz. Do contrário, seus olhos brilharam de emoção e euforia. Estava feliz demais por poder dar continuidade ao treino. O que Shoyo não sabia era que, por trás daquela atitude, havia algo mais. Tobio não queria simplesmente deixá-lo ali, frustrado e sozinho. Ao sair do ginásio, uma gastura terrível e inexplicável o atropelou, atingindo o seu âmago. Assim, não teve outro remédio a não ser voltar.

Dessa vez, Kageyama não iria embora, enquanto Hinata não estivesse satisfeito.

— Você vai me ajudar?!

— Só por mais meia hora. Vamos logo com isso.

Dali em diante, um treino puxado se iniciou. No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse, Hinata executava um movimento imperfeito, que culminava em uma série de erros possivelmente determinantes para a derrota em uma partida de vôlei.

— Já disse que não é assim! Você não tá prestando atenção? — Tobio o repreendeu.

— É claro que estou! Mas uma vez, por favor!

Conforme o tempo se esgotava, Hinata ficava ainda mais determinado em conseguir corresponder às expectativas de seu time e, principalmente, às de Kageyama. Ele precisava impressioná-lo. Precisava mostrar que também podia ser um jogador excepcional.

O relacionamento deles funcionava desse jeito, baseado em desafios. O que tinha começado como uma rivalidade destrutiva, havia se transformado em uma relação saudável. Aquela competição estimulante que se sustentava entre os dois, revigorava os seus ânimos. Se Tobio estava ali agora, era porque não admitia que Hinata fosse capaz de treinar mais do que ele — ou pelo menos era isso o que o chamariz do Karasuno acreditava.

Nos últimos minutos, Shoyo enfim conseguiu atingir o seu objetivo. Ao recepcionar a bola lançada por Kageyama com a técnica correta, finalmente deixou o colega boquiaberto. Desacreditados, ambos permaneceram calados por alguns instantes. Porém, contente demais pra conter a si mesmo, Hinata foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, celebrando o lance como se fosse a vitória mais importante de sua vida.

— EU CONSEGUI! — saltos de alegria ecoavam pela quadra — Nem acredito! Finalmente consegui! Deu certo, Kageyama!

— Idiota, não fique se achando. Pode ter sido apenas sorte. Ainda temos cinco minutos. Quero ver se você consegue fazer de novo, agora pra valer!

Hinata, no entanto, não o escutou. Extasiado de felicidade, continuava de olhos fechados, comemorando o seu feito sozinho. Quando enfim decidiu olhar para o amigo, já era tarde. Em alta velocidade, uma bola vinha em sua direção, rápida demais pra conseguir desviar.

Ao sentir o impacto diretamente em seu rosto, ele gritou, caindo de costas no chão.

— Eu falei pra você prestar atenção! Não se pode perder o foco em um jogo, nem por um instante!

Hinata não respondeu. Lacrimando pela dor causada pela bolada, ele levou aos mãos ao nariz, sentindo o sangue escapar pelo machucado gerado na colisão. Ao perceber o sangramento, Kageyama mudou a postura. Preocupado, correu até Shoyo, carregando consigo uma toalha de rosto.

— Você está bem? — ele se ajoelho no chão.

— Caramba Kageyama, essa doeu mesmo... — Hinata pressionou a toalha em sua pele, tingindo-a num tom de vermelho vivo.

— M-me desculpa.

Envergonhado, Tobio não foi capaz de encará-lo diretamente. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Como podia ter feito isso justamente com Hinata, que simplesmente era a criatura mais feliz que ele tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida? Agora ele estava ali, sem o usual sorriso no rosto que tanto contagiava todos ao seu redor. Aquilo era culpa sua. Por que tinha que ser sempre um completo imbecil?

Ao perceber a perturbação no semblante do amigo, Hinata quis rir. De alguma forma, parecia engraçado o fato de ter feito o Rei da quadra — sempre tão mandão, carrancudo e controlador — ficar sem palavras após lhe pedir desculpas. Mas algo o fez frear o impulso de tirar um sarro.

— Ei, tá tudo bem — ele respondeu então, se colocando de pé — Você não teve culpa. Eu realmente não deveria ter parado de prestar atenção. Me deixei levar pela outra jogada.

Kageyama suspirou. A tentativa de Hinata animá-lo parecia ter tido o efeito oposto. Agora, sentia-se ainda mais chateado. Afinal, por que aquele bobo alegre idiota não estava com raiva? Ele deveria estar possesso!

— Ainda está sangrando. Melhor você repousar com a cabeça pra cima. Vou buscar gelo e já volto.

Hinata se sentou no banco da quadra, olhando pro teto enquanto esperava a volta do colega. Ali, finalmente sentiu o peso do cansaço. Por um instante, quase relaxou por completo, deixando-se levar pelo sono, mas voltou à realidade quando sentiu a mão de Kageyama pousar sobre o seu ombro. Sentado ao seu lado, Tobio segurava o gelo enrolado em uma toalha limpa. Apressado, o levantador do time não esperou Hinata tomar uma atitude e, sem cerimônias segurou o rosto do amigo por conta própria, pressionando o pano gélido sobre o ferimento.

Hinata congelou, não pela água fria e sólida que agora amortecia a sua dor, mas sim pelo contato direto da mão de Kageyama perfeitamente encaixada em seu rosto. Naquela posição, ele não tinha outra escapatória a não ser olhar fixamente para aqueles olhos escuros e profundos, que pareciam se concentrar unicamente em reparar o mal que haviam cometido. Um olhar culpado e, ao mesmo tempo, solícito.

Ali, tão próximos um do outro, chocavam as suas respirações arfantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido no treino. Kageyama não percebeu, mas Shoyo engoliu em seco.

— Tá doendo? — Tobio perguntou então, sem notar que o estômago de Hinata já se embrulhava de nervoso, da mesma forma que acontecia antes de uma partida importante.

— N-não. Já passou. O sangramento também parou, eu acho.

De fato, a situação estava controlada. O rosto de Hinata já voltava ao normal, deixando apenas um resquício de sangue seco na narina direita.

— Sinto muito por isso — Kageyama voltou a dizer, ainda entristecido — Não era pra ter acertado bem na sua cara.

— Eu já disse que tudo bem. Tô tão acostumado a rebater a bola desse jeito que, daqui a pouco vou ter que patentear esse tipo de jogada. Só queria saber o porquê o meu rosto sempre atrai a bola.

O risinho sincero de Hinata o deixou desconcertado.

— Idiota, isso não tem graça. Você não está bravo?

— Mas é claro que não. Por que eu ficaria?

— Mas que droga! — Tobio se levantou bruscamente — Esse seu jeito de ser constantemente feliz me irrita! Por que insiste em não me culpar pelo que aconteceu?

— Calma Kageyama — na defensiva, Hinata se colocou de pé — Não precisa ficar assim.

— Você não entende? Te machuquei porque não quis dar o braço a torcer e admitir que você acertou aquela maldita jogada. Era pra você estar furioso comigo, seu idiota!

— E daí se foi isso?! — Tobio arregalou os olhos, surpreso — Eu não vou ficar furioso por você ser um babaca imaturo. Pra mim isso significa que consegui, de alguma forma, a sua admiração. Eu te impressionei, não foi? Sem saber, você me deixou muito contente, isso sim! Agora dá pra parar de ser um tremendo estraga prazeres?

— Você ficou...contente?

— Sim. Deu pra ver que achou a minha recepção incrível. E nem tente negar. Foi por isso que ficou todo nervosinho — ele se gabou, inflando o peito — Eu tenho mais é que te agradecer.

— Pelo sangramento no nariz?

— Não. Por ter ficado treinando um pouco mais comigo. Sem você, eu não teria conseguido — Hinata deu de ombros, esboçando um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

A mente de Kageyama se embaralhou. Pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, Shoyu calou o Rei da Quadra. Tobio, cuja resposta sempre esteve na ponta da língua, estava agora sem palavras. Completamente desarmado, ele sentiu as pernas tremularem enfraquecidas. Todo o seu corpo formigava numa reação desesperada de sair correndo dali, antes que fizesse alguma estupidez impensada. Seu olhar encabulado encarava os próprios pés, evitando Hinata a qualquer custo.

De repente, um enorme par de olhos castanhos preencheu o seu campo de visão. Confuso, Shoyo se colocou bem debaixo dele, aproveitando-se da enorme diferença de altura que existia entre os dois.

— O que você tem? Tá esquisito.

Kageyama se deu por vencido. Embora sempre tentasse ignorar a atração que sentia pelo colega, já não podia mais negar as emoções que cresciam alarmantes dentro de si. Encarando Shoyo, entendeu que fugir de seus próprios sentimentos seria pura covardia. E afinal, qual era o sentido de agir como um covarde? Foi Hinata que o deixou fraco daquela maneira e, portanto, seria Hinata que o fortaleceria novamente. Ele lhe devia aquilo.

Determinado, Kageyama semicerrou os olhos e fechou os punhos com força.

— De nada — disse por fim, direto ao ponto.

Antes que Hinata tivesse a chance de responder, arquejou surpreso quando seus lábios se chocaram aos do amigo. Curvado diante dele, o levantador titular do Karasuno o segurava pelo rosto, se entregando completamente ao seu desejo. Sua técnica era precisa, tanto quanto os seus lances dentro da quadra. Totalmente sob controle da situação. Já Hinata, um pouco mais lento para processar o que estava acontecendo, reagiu com timidez, deixando-se guiar por um Tobio totalmente seguro de si.

Sentindo-se injustiçado, Hinata quis protestar. Por que até nisso Kageyama tinha que ser perfeito?

Quando enfim se separaram, Tobio se endireitou, deixando o colega de equipe petrificado no mesmo lugar. Incapaz de interpretar aquele constrangedor silêncio que pairava entre eles, pela primeira vez na vida, Kageyama temeu a rejeição. Com o orgulho ferido e, pensando ter se precipitado, amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter feito aquilo. No entanto, para o seu alívio, Shoyo se manifestou.

— Mais uma vez — ele disse.

Kageyama então notou que aquele pedido era exatamente igual aos que o amigo fazia enquanto treinava vôlei. Determinado a mostrar que era capaz de melhorar. Desafiando, não somente a si próprio, mas também o seu adversário.

— Mais uma vez, por favor — Hinata repetiu.

Surpreso, Tobio observou aquele olhar pedinte, destacado pelas bochechas rosadas de vergonha e o cabelo ruivo despenteado. Provocando-o em resposta, decidiu não agir conforme lhe fora solicitado, querendo saber até onde Shoyo iria. Seria corajoso o suficiente para tomar a iniciativa, tanto quanto ele foi?

Quando Hinata se aproximou, colocando-se na ponta dos pés, Kageyama fechou os olhos para correspondê-lo. Bem diferente do beijo anterior, Shoyo agora o provava com energia, aprofundando cada vez mais aquele contato ao enlaçá-lo pelas costas com o intuito de trazê-lo mais para perto de si.

Um novo desafio fora lançado e, ainda que nessa disputa não houvessem perdedores, nenhum dos dois se daria por vencido.


End file.
